


The Third Promise

by Cerdic519



Series: Sellsword Stories [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dildos, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Promises, Resurrection, Season/Series 08, Temporary Character Death, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: One year after the events at the end of Season 8 (for which certain show runners should still be in hiding!). Ser Bronn of the Blackwater is still Lord of Highgarden where he receives a familiar and short visitor. Because, as we all know, a Lannister always keeps his word.





	The Third Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [jaid_diah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaid_diah/gifts), [bubblebabe17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebabe17/gifts).



Bronn Lord of Highgarden swore under his breath when he rode back into his castle - _his_ castle; that still seemed unreal - and saw that he had visitors. In the year since everything had gone to Hell in a handcart he had fully expected his own recent prosperity to also vanish into the cesspit of history, but it hadn't happened. Instead he was still Lord of Highgarden, and so far the locals seemed sort of okay with that. Although ti probably helped that he was getting on and had adopted young Loras Tyrell as his heir. Still, all in all it had been going far too well, so whichever nob he had visiting was probably the herald of his next round of troubles. At least he'd had a good run.

To his astonishment however, his visitor was none other than the Imp himself, the irrepressible Tyrion Lannister.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Bronn demanded, though he was pleased to see the little tyke. “Not busy rebuilding King's Landing?”

“Bran gave me leave to fulfill a pledge”, Tyrion said. “Remember? A Lannister always keeps his word?”

Bronn's face fell. The last time he'd heard those words... well, the handsome devil uttering them was gone now. He shuddered at the memory.

“What word?” he asked. “You promised me the lordship of this place and you delivered. Unless you're here to tell me that someone else wants it?”

And it wouldn't have been the first time a Lannister had done that to him, Bronn thought bitterly. Tyrion chuckled.

“Jaime once said he promised you three things”, he said. “A castle, some lands, and a high-born beauty. I gave you the first two, but despite all the women in these parts I see you're still single.”

Bronn laughed.

“Why buy the book when I can go to the library every day?” he said. “Besides, I made Loras my heir. I can hardly then marry and have kids of my own, can I?”

“I decided to deliver on the third of those promises”, Tyrion said. “I had a high-born beauty delivered to your room ready for you.”

Bronn sighed at the Imp. He really was... the same as always.

“I'm happy being single”, he said.

Tyrion looked thoughtful for a moment.

“You know”, he said, “Bran did a deal with the local wizards to speed the rebuilding. Useful things, wizards.”

Bronn just looked at him.

“Weird men in dresses”, he said dismissively. “Never met one yet who can't be disposed of with a sword in the vitals!”

“I think you'll change your opinion of them ere long”, Tyrion grinned. “I've made myself comfortable in the guest apartments and I'll see you tomorrow – after you've opened my 'gift'.”

Bronn sighed. He knew full well that the Imp was just going to persist with this. Better to pretend to see this girl so he could get it over with. He went off to have a bath; even with Tyrion's dreadful taste in women she might be worth a quick grope.

֍֍֍֍֍֍֍֍

Fed and freshly washed, Bronn took a deep breath before entering his bedroom. Normally he'd send for women to come to him there – well, hypothetically – but of course this was Tyrion and he wasn't the least surprised to find that the Imp's 'gift' was already in his room. And in his bed.

That said 'gift' was one Jaime Lannister, last seen dead. _That_ surprised Bronn a bit. He stared incredulously at his old friend.

“You're dead!” he said accusingly.

Jaime – it was definitely him, right down to the ridiculously long hair – grinned at him.

“A Lannister always keeps his word”, he said. “We promised you a high-born beauty for your own. They don't get much more high-born that me!”

Bronn just stared at him. Of course in all the years he had fought alongside the (now very naked) man before him he had considered him attractive (all right, eminently fuckable), but the guy had been his employer. The guy with all the gold.

The guy now naked in his bed.

“What's up?” Jaime smirked. “Never wanted to fuck a Lannister the way you say we always fuck everyone else?”

“How the Hell did you get out of King's Landing?” Bronn demanded. “I was told you were dead! Hell, I attended your funeral!”

Jaime blushed.

“Bran's deal with the wizards”, he explained. “Tyrion asked that they bring me back to life; all I knew was that one minute I was being crushed by falling stones, the next I was waking up and wondering why I felt so awful.”

“And now?” Bronn demanded. “Why're you here?”

Jaime smiled that oh so familiar Lannister smile, and despite his confusion something in Bronn jumped at that. Something slightly below his belt.

“Sex.”

Bronn balked.

“What?” he almost yelled. 

“I'm done with Westerosi politics”, Jaime said. “The last thing Bran and Tyrion need is me around, messing things up. So Tyrion said I should come here and be your high-born beauty. Ready to fuck me?”

There were all sorts of things Bronn felt like saying just now, but only one came out:

“Hell yeah!”

Jaime grinned and threw off the blanket to reveal that familiar toned body that Bronn may or may not have glanced at on the odd occasion. The nobleman quickly shed his dressing-gown and all but vaulted onto the bed, his smirk widening as Jaime raised his legs for him. Then he looked down.

“Holy cow!”

Jaime laid the dildo to one side.

“Didn't want to have to wait”, he explained, as if it were perfectly natural to lie there with that huge thing inside of him. In Bronn's own bed. “Ready?”

Bronn certainly was, having somehow gotten hard without even being aware of it. He lined up the Bronnster at Jaime's entrance and began to push in. Jaime's head rolled back and he moaned, making Bronn push even more until he was fully in, skewering the Kingslayer thoroughly. It felt... wonderful!

“Well?” Jaime grinned impishly. “Gonna actually fuck me, _my liege?”_

“Like you've never been fucked before!” Bronn promised, and set to work.

֍֍֍֍֍֍֍֍

What seemed like half a lifetime later Bronn lay in his bed with one very alive Kingslayer in his arms.

“See?” Jaime muttered sleepily. “I told you. A Lannister.....”

“Finish that sentence and I'll fuck you again!” Bronn swore.

“... alwayskeepshisword?”

Dammit but the boy was insatiable, Bronn thought. But he'd better test that theory, just in case.

FINIS


End file.
